


Another Fine Mess

by TheLadyMerlin



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: tamingthemuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMerlin/pseuds/TheLadyMerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander, thanks to Spike, finds himself in another mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Fine Mess

**Title:** Another Fine Mess  
 **Author:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Warnings:** Explicit sexual content  
 **Pairing:** Spike/Xander  
 **Prompt:** [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/)**tamingthemuse** #338 Double Down  
 **Chapter:** 1/1  
 **Status:** Complete  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Beta (s):** none, proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** none  
 **Summary:** Xander, thanks to Spike, finds himself in another mess.  
 **A/N:** This is pretty much porn with some plot if you squint a bit. For those of you waiting for an update of A Sire's Call - should be soon! Hopefully within the next few days.

 

Spike eased back in his chair and observed the sweating, squirming demon through heavy lidded, guileless eyes, his posture and attitude portraying a totally relaxed stance. His eyes flicked briefly to the naked human kneeling next to the Nmabas demon's chair. Tanned skin stretched over bulging muscles, the skin gleaming under the lights of the club having been rubbed with a lightly scented oil which drifted over to where Spike was sitting casually waiting to make his next move. His fingers itched to drift over all that smooth unblemished skin and he was determined he would have him no matter the cost. When Spike had boldly doubled down, he thought the annoying little git was going to choke and he had to suppress his grin of satisfaction. But true to form the Nmabas Demon had studied Spike silently then with a last glance at his cards had confidently called Spike's bet. Spike turned over his cards with a flick of his wrist and wasn't in the least bit surprised when Etug's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

“Something wrong, Etug?” Spike asked, knowingly.

The slimy demon put on his most winning smile which only made Spike want to smack it but he curbed the impulse. “You seem to have caught me a bit short of funds tonight Master Spike. Perhaps you would consider allowing me to owe you.” Spike's eyes narrowed in feigned annoyance. “You know I'm good for it,” he added hopefully.

Spike took a moment, appearing to consider the offer he had every intention of refusing before shaking his head. “'Fraid that won't be possible this time. You know how it is, but...”

Etug leaned eagerly forward just as Spike had known he would. “But?”

“Well,” Spike said waving a casual hand towards the quiet slave. “I suppose I could accept your pet there as payment. Just this once mind, as a favour.”

Etug leaned back, blowing out a long breath of foul, rotten smelling air. “I dunno Master Spike. He's a valuable one. Haven't even gotten a chance to pop his cherry, if you know what I mean,” he said with a conspiratorial wink.

Spike allowed a bit of his annoyance to show on his face and a flash of gold to flicker through his eyes. “Pay up or pay the consequences. Don't matter one way nor the other 'cause I'll own that lovely one either way. The only question is whether you'll leave here dead or alive.” Spike shrugged and added, “Up to you, mate, makes no never mind to me.”

Etug squirmed in his seat and looking longingly at his pet, he passed the end of the long leash across the table to Spike. Spike smiled amiably and handed off his monetary winnings to one of the staff who'd been waiting nearby. “Feel free to have a drink on me, Etug.”

“Thank you Master Spike,” Etug replied in the proper manner but his face was a miserable sight which delighted Spike immensely.

With a curt nod, Spike rose from the table and gave the leash in his hand a slight tug. The slave rose from his crouch and Spike raised an eyebrow when the distinct odour of arousal reached his sensitive nose. Spike wrapped the leash around his hand several times causing the young human to stand even closer. “You smell lovely, Pet. C'mon,” he instructed heading for the lifts at a brisk pace. Spike was pleased to note his pretty new toy kept up admirably and without stumbling or ending up on the floor in an undignified sprawl.

Spike slid the key-card through the slot and opened the door when the light flashed green. “In ya go,” he said, giving the boy a little pat on his firm, bare bottom. He admired the view and licked his lips, imagining all the things he could do with that delectable arse.

Spike shut the door and turned around to find a glowering Xander standing in front of the couch with one of the large cushions modestly covering his assets. “Could you have possibly taken any longer?”

Spike grinned and tugged gently on the leash he still held in his hand. “Is that any way to be? Ought to be a little more grateful.”

“Grateful?!” Xander shouted in disbelief, throwing his hands up in the air and forgetting all about his modesty. “You're the reason I was in this mess in the first place! Giles warned you about those Nmabas demons and not to go near them but did you listen? No! You just had to be the Big Bad and go strutting around like you owned the place.

Spike tugged again and stepped closer. He did feel a bit bad about losing track of the boy. He admired the play of muscles, the nicely shaped cock and decided if he'd known what was under those clothes he would've kept a much closer eye on him. A much closer eye. His voice softened as he stepped even closer. “Got you out, didn't I?”

Xander glared at the vampire, desperately trying to hold onto his anger but knowing it was a losing battle. He never could resist that pouty lip or those sexy blue eyes. Not that he would ever admit that out loud. Spike didn't need any more ammunition than he already had, especially after the humiliation of the last week. Xander's cock twitched and looked down, turned a bright shade of red. He slapped his hands over his groin with a very undignified squeak.

“No need to cover up on my account. Rather liked the view,” Spike leered.

“Aw, fuck it,” Xander said tugging on his end of the leash causing the surprised vampire to lose his balance. Xander caught the lean body in his arms, slid a hand through the bleached curls and claimed those sexy pink lips.

Spike's surprise at this sudden change in behaviour quickly faded and he let himself get lost in the feel of Xander's warm lips sliding across his own and the warm tongue that wormed its way into his mouth. He moaned and gripped Xander closer, grinding his growing erection against Xander's hip. “Very nice, pet,” he purred when Xander stopped for breath, “but is that any way for a proper slave to behave?” Xander's heart rate quickened and a burst of arousal perfumed the air around them. Spike grinned at the discovery. “Bedroom. Now,” he ordered.

Xander grinned and raced for the other room. Spike adjusted his cock and followed a little more slowly. “Bend over. Hands on the bed.” Xander hastily assumed the required position which raised his ass up for Spike to admire. “That's lovely, Pet.” Spike slid a finger slowly over the line which separated the darker skin of Xander's back and the paler tone of his rounded cheeks. The finger drifted down the cleft between and prodded gently at the hidden puckered entrance to Xander's body.

“Spike,” Xander gasped, raising himself up on his toes.

“Easy. Let Spike take care of you, yeah?”

Spike grabbed a tube of lube from his duster pocket before tossing the garment on the chair near the bed. Flipping the cap, he spread a generous amount on his fingers, Using one hand he gently spread Xander's cheeks and slowly slid a finger inside. Spike closed his eyes as his finger was engulfed in Xander's heat and they both moaned.

Spike, anxious to feel his cock surrounded by all that warmth, prepared Xander as quickly as he dared. Spike's clothes joined his duster on the chair and he squirted a liberal amount of lube over his cock. Lining up behind the equally as eager Xander, he pushed against the boy's loosened hole until the head of his cock suddenly popped through and they were both gasping in unison once more. Spike grit his teeth and willed himself not to slam his way inside. He didn't want to hurt Xander and he wanted this to last.

Spike began easing himself forward when Xander suddenly pushed back and Spike found himself surrounded by a hot, clenching vice covered in velvety softness. Adjusting his angle, Spike started thrusting in and out, losing himself in the delicious sensation of fucking a very willing, excited Xander. The boy squirmed, moaned and thrust back and Spike knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Grasping Xander's hip in one hand, Spike slid the other around Xander's hard, wet length. A few strong, firm strokes and Xander was screaming Spike's name as he came all over Spike's hand and the bed covers. The fierce clenching of Xander's muscles was enough to send Spike spiralling over the edge, his body jerking and his chest heaving in orgasm.

Xander's arms finally gave out and he collapsed to the bed with a happy groan of satisfaction. Spike left the boy where he lay to fetch a cloth from the bathroom. After a quick clean up, they snuggled, happy and sated under the covers.

“Expected you to be bossier,” Xander said.

Spike shrugged. “Was a bit too anxious to get to the main event.”

“Ah,” Xander laughed, “the famous Spike impatience strikes again.”

“I'll do better next time,” Spike promised.

“Oh no,” Xander objected. “Next time... I get to be Master.”

 

 

~ Mòran taing ~


End file.
